


The Smallest Potter

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Lily Luna Potter-Weasley is loud and strong in early spring.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Smallest Potter

**Author's Note:**

> The kids names are not the same as tagged but that's the character tags everyone else uses so these are the things I have to deal with. 
> 
> As always thanks to @ithopoiia for editing for me!

The first spring flowers were just starting to appear when Harry and Ginny’s youngest child came screaming into the world. They named her Lily Luna Potter-Weasley. She was still screaming when Harry went to retrieve the boys from Ron who’d been watching all the kids in the waiting room. The mediwitches had sent Hermione home after the first hour and given Ron a scolding for keeping his very pregnant wife in the waiting room. Harry had caught the tail-end of it on one of his trips out of the delivery room. He’d barely managed to hold back a laugh at the idea of Ron being able to force Hermione to be anywhere she didn’t want to be.

Three and a half more hours of labor and two hours of trying to convince Lily to stop crying later they decided everyone would just have to meet her while she was screaming. The mediwitches had done all their usual checks in the first twenty minutes and pronounced her fit and healthy, especially her lungs. She’d just decided to show off those healthy lungs. Harry kissed Ginny’s forehead before going to find Ron and the kids.

“Dad!” James scattered crayons everywhere as he ran over the table rather than going around like a sensible person. Harry knelt to catch him as Albus and Rose followed at a more reasonable pace. “Issa baby?”

“Yeah, you guys have a little sister.” Harry grinned and scooped up Albus as he arrived. “Do you want to meet her?”

“I’ll go get Hermione.” Ron said over the boys excited shouts with a grin at Harry. “She’d be so mad if I met the new girl first.”

“See you.” Harry nodded as Ron scooped up an exhausted looking Rose. “Now you two have to promise to not shout at Lily, remember everything is brand new for her.”

“No shoutin.” James nodded seriously and frowned at Albus, who was doing his best to imitate James’ serious face.

“Exactly.” Harry nodded and pushed the door to Ginny’s room open. A wave of screaming blew out into the hall before the door shut again, sealing the sound in with them.

“Shh, shh, shh, no shoutin.” James whispered and squirmed to be put down. As soon as his feet hit the floor he shot off towards the bed. He could just barely reach high enough to pat Ginny’s elbow. “Shh, shh, Lily, shh, Dad says no shoutin.”

“She fed a bit and she’s clean.” Ginny shrugged at Harry before reaching down to ruffle James’ messy hair. “I don’t think she wants to shh.”

“Dad sayed.” James frowned again looking from Harry to the screaming bundle in Ginny’s arms.

“Shh.” Albus agreed, his hands on his ears.

“We’re here, oh you got a loud one this time huh?” Ron said as he came through the door, Rose in one arm and Hermione’s arm hooked through his other. “Guess she’ll be taking after you then Gin.”

“Shut up.” Ginny rolled her eyes, the words softer than they might have been a few years ago. “I bet Harry was just as loud.”

“I don’t know, according to Hagrid baby Harry slept through a flying motorcycle ride.” Ron pointed out as he set a wiggling Rose on the floor. She immediately joined James in trying to pat the baby, she was however a year younger and several inches shorter and only managed to pat the blankets.

“I mean, I was over a year at that point.” Harry pointed out as he shifted the kids over so he could sit beside Ginny on the bed. He settled Albus against his chest before offering an arm to James. “You coming up?”

It took James seconds to climb up and join Albus in Harry’s lap. As there was no one left on the floor with her Rose headed for Hermione’s lap.

“Are the mediwitches sure she’s fine?” Hermione frowned worriedly from the chair she’d sat in. She’d started carefully detangling Rose’s hair and Harry wondered if she even knew she was doing it. “Has she slept at all?”

“Not yet but it’s only been a couple hours.” Ginny shrugged and waved a hand at the door. “You’re welcome to go interrogate one of them.”

For a half a second Hermione made an expression like she was going to do just that. Then she put her hand on her belly with a wince. “Ron tell your youngest to stop kicking my organs.”

“They already don’t listen to me.” Ron chuckled and ran a hand over the side of her stomach that Rose wasn’t laying on. “They’ve spent the last few weeks making that abundantly clear.”

“Have you two settled on a name yet? You’re due anytime now aren’t you?” Ginny asked as Hermione laughed.

“Yeah, Eliza if they’re a girl.” Ron nodded, his face going all soft as he looked at his daughter curled up against Hermione’s stomach. “Hugo if they’re a boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you who read and/or interact with my fic! This series got so much longer and more interesting because of y'all.


End file.
